Dokgatayo (똑같아요)
About Dokgatayo is the secondary tritagonist (and possibly a recurring character) of the YayaLand franchise. She made her debut in the Korea's Got Talent, but she wasn't relevantly introduced until the following Episode that was rated TV-MA Kogashin Loves Dokgatayo!. She is a Yaya that was born and raised in Korea by her mom and dad, and it's possible but in confirmed that she still lives with them. She is known to be the adoptive mother of The Munchy Yaya. As of December 18, 2013, her and Kogashin was described as the "gay couple" Yayas. Personality In her first two appearances, she was a crybaby who sobbed over Kogashin because she didn't want her to leave out of her sight. Dokgatayo missed her girlfriend, Kogashin. But then, Kogashin brought a gift back to her, causing Dokgatayo to love her. For the rest of her appearances, she has been portrayed as a stereotypical ditzy dumb Yaya, most likely because her initial personality was flat, one-note, and annoying. Despite this, she is incredibly sweet and caring. She is very kind to Kogashin and is 100% in love with her, unlike Kogashin's Kuku, who treated her like dirt, often for very minor reasons that makes her seem like she's using him for her own ends. Dokgatayo also has deep motherly affections towards The Munchy Yaya, while Kogashin hates The Munchy Yaya and wants to get rid of her (completely justifiable). She can get defensive of The Munchy Yaya to the point that she ruined her own girlfriend's reputation, claiming to the police that Kogashin likes to beat The Munchy Yaya up all the time, which is not factual. However, in recent appearances in newer YayaLand episodes and webisodes(2014-present), Dokgatayo is shown to be unreasonably impatient towards others, especially Kogashin, to the point where she acts like a selfish brat, shown in Baby Yaya Gets A New Toy! where she imitates Kogashin being shocked by her sudden appearance in her house. In the same episode, she is revealed to have an evil and torturous side, as she terrifies Kogashin just for lying to her (shit I'll do the same thing too.). This revealed that Dokgatayo can also be hypocritical, as she criticized Kogashin for lying, even though Dokgatayo lied to the police that Kogashin likes to beat The Munchy Yaya all the time. (I really need to stop saying that). Furthermore, Dokgatayo was with Kogashin the whole day, leaving there no time for Kogashin to call a prostitute. She also attempted to call the police on Kogashin in Season 4 Episode 21: Who'd you killed! In Korea it's Season 4 Episode 20: The Hit And Run! Assuming that Kogashin purposely killed a hobo, without any evidence that she purposely did so, or letting her give an explanation. Additionally, Dokgatayo is shown to be immature for her age, due to her initial cries over Kogashin leaving out of her sight for simple places like the bathroom or kitchen, though this seems to subside. In addition, in Munchy Monk's Brain! (Which is a Yahoo! My Korea Kids Episode) she thought it was perfectly acceptable to throw her plate of unwanted food at the wall, just because Baby Yaya, a four-year-old kid who also acts immature, does the same multiple times. Dokgatayo has pedophiliac tendencies, as shown in Munchy Monk's Brain!, in which she flirts with Baby Yaya just because of her Korean-Spanish accent. Her pedophiliac tendencies are also shown in Coma on Kid! in which she actually dates a random Kuku in the body of a male Yaya (an obese ninth grader), just because she thought the male Yaya's body was sexy and forced Kogashin to say sorry even though it was her own fault Kogashin break up with her.